Moon Dance
by Sweet-Redemption-Paprika
Summary: A story about a werewolf girl named Bella and the mysterious death of her father... i'm horrible with summaries soooooooooooo ppllllllzzzzz read and review... no flames plz though i already know i'm horrible...


Chapter 1

Umm… some stuff I wrote… I know its really boring and probably doesn't make any sense... but it's a try and I get to torture you people with it… hahahahaha (evil laughter)… plzzzzzzz no flames…. Naaahhhh just review…pppplllllllllzzzzzzzzz…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabella Jane Walters was almost satisfied. Almost content with her slim 17-year old appearance. Apparently, swallowing whole bits of raw meat every other day didn't help plump up her thighs the way she wanted it. Neither did chewing on tough bones dull her fangs. However, after an endless half an hour, did she manage to sway her long blond hair into a position that covered her unhuman ears. Ahhh… the difficulties of being a werewolf…

The pack was having one of its grand meetings again… everyone was going to be there, even Cliff and Zane, who were notorious for disappearing whenever there were gatherings. It was the third day of the Moon festival, yet unlike the first two days, which were full of heart-pounding excitement and tremulous laughter, this day was occupied with sorrow. Bella (Annabella) watched from the top of a hill, as the Elders gathered around a circle. She began to hear the voices of the Five Elite joining in, arguing about who should become the new leader. Calm voices turned angry, and very soon growls and the sound of ripping fur could be heard. Slowly, Bella descended from her spot on the hill to join her mother. Unlike Bella, Helena Walters seemed perfectly happy, and didn't seem affected by the mysterious death of her husband, Lord Tyrannius. Men to her, were all the same.

_Flashback_

The slamming of packed boxes against her door could be heard through her dreams. And like a cat whose tail has just been stepped on, Bella jumped out of the mental image of her cooking chicken parmesan for her parrot… oh wait, she forgot, that would no longer be possible, after all she swallowed her parrot whole during her first transformation. Though she regret doing that, she remembered what a tasty snack he was.

Bella was ready to go back to sleep, when her bedroom door was nearly bashed down by her father's heavy pounding. Today was her first day in a new school. Her father, the mighty Tyrannius definitely was not going to let her sleep through it. And would probably bite her head off if she was late.

As she walked to her new school at the slowest rate possible, Bella thought back about her old school in New Jersey, yet as soon as she thought back on the big yellow-bricked building, bloody images of a recent massacre popped up.

"It wasn't Folley's fault, he couldn't help it." Bella thought.

And then through her head, she remembered the howl of pain that escaped from Folley's lips as he was slowly being torn apart by the ones who raised him and were his supposedly friends. That was his punishment for his evil deeds, for becoming out of control. The worst part came or perhaps the best part for Folley was when Bella's father snapped his neck, ending his life.

This was the reason why the pack relocated in Saramina, Maryland. Yet however many miles they were away from that dreadful place in which Folley's life was ended, she couldn't help but carry along the guilt she felt about his death.

While deep in her little reverie of what things could've been like, Bella suddenly found herself face to face with the new school's entrance. Just as she was about to unhurriedly walk in, the school bell rang warning her she was about to be late… and like light speed… she jetted off.

"Crap, I'm late… wonder what was for breakfast?..."

School wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Actually, for Bella, it was a living hell. Throughout the day, she was bored to death by extremely dull teachers with extremely long lectures. She also couldn't help but wish for a longer skirt. It seems everyone was on to her. Gazing geeks, love struck jocks, pedophilic teachers, jealous popular girls, odd janitors...etc…etc…

Despite the extreme boredom she met with throughout the day, she did find one remedy to all her sufferings in just one day of school. Toby. His hotness or coolness nearly caused her to drool all over him. His gorgeous features would've made anyone thrown themselves all over him. He was well-built, on the slender muscular side, and had the most chocolate delighted eyes to die for. He was pale but that suited him well and he had jet black hair that added to his mysteriousness… Luckily for Bella, she had enough self restraint to pull herself together. Throughout the day, Bella tried her best to get close to him yet to no avail did she succeed. Every time she would come an inch closer, he would slip a foot away, as if he were avoiding her. This continued throughout the whole week and a couple more days.

Bella was puzzled by Toby's behavior. Usually she would attract anyone she wanted being a supernatural being with a supernatural attracting force. Bella was so focused on figuring out Toby, that when she finally found a way to break the ice, she found herself in the middle of the Moon festival… unfortunately, a side effect for a werewolf in love was mindless walking.

When Bella had finally gotten a hold of herself, it was already the second day of the Moon festival, and everything was in full swing. Bella was in a great mood, and was joyous when some of the Elite's asked to dance with her.

Yet the party that night didn't end without a boom, plop, and a howl. Whatever happened next, Bella didn't know, at least not until the following day.

The first thing she awoken to and noticed was that her underwear was missing and that everyone was gone. Scared and horrified, Bella ran home where she was confronted with the whole pack. And in the center of all the chaos was the body of her father. Dead, cold, lifeless, that was all she could think about that moment before she fainted. The single candle that was help above the broad wound in Lord Tyrannius's chest, cast a grim and tall shadow, that towered over the pale faces of the pack. Faces that might include the one that killed Bella's father.


End file.
